With the world's consumption of oil rapidly outpacing available supply producing growing shortages, the search for new methods for more efficiently burning available oil becomes particularly exigent. It is well known that to achieve the most efficient combustion of liquid fuels, i.e., combustion with maximum heat and with minimal pollutant byproducts, known as blue flame burning, the liquid fuel must be fragmented in an oxygen rich environment into constituents approaching molecular size and that the size distribution of the constituents must be essentially uniform. By these criteria, the combustion reactions produced by conventional nozzles are characteristically inefficient. In most conventional nozzles, for example, the size distributions of the atomized particles varies widely, from 300 to about 10 microns and the average (weighted) size of particles produced is about 40 microns. As a result, most conventional nozzles produce so-called "yellow flame" burning with a higher percentage of pollutants and with a less efficient combustion reaction in comparison with the "blue flame" or so-called "cold burning." There is, therefore, a need for an apparatus for rapidly fragmenting liquid fuels into submicron constituents of essentially uniform size to obtain blue flame burning.